A Glimpse Of Silver
by SilverPelt808
Summary: The clan is flourishing under the leadership of Bramblestar. New litters of kits have arrived in new-leaf and all seems to be well. But bloodshed is inevitable, as the new generation strive for success. The clans have to look beyond the boundaries, and accept what seems untrustworthy. Rated T for bloodshed and reasons.
1. Prologue

**Second story on Fanfiction; A story about my OC!**

**If anyone actually reads this, feel free to point out where I can improve or where I did wrong. I'm kinda nervous about the structure of my OC, so tell me if he seems too... mary-sue-like. **

**-Silver**

The silver furred kitten winced as the banks of the river broke and the water rushed out in huge amounts. He rummaged around the icy liquid, flaying his tiny white paws in no particular direction. Where was his mother, father, and littermates?

He could not hold his breath much longer. The pressure of the water was too great and eventually his final source of air was squeezed out of his tiny lungs. In the struggle, the water seemed to deepen in colour and the silver kitten could almost make out semi-transparent cats circling around him. Their faces were sympathetic and the she-cat with pale grey fur stepped out.

Her words barely heard, the she-cat touched noses with the silver kitten.

"Rest, hero."

Then a flash of purple and violet swarmed him, as his vision began to blur...


	2. Chapter 1

**This fanfic is set after ****_The Last Hope_****, and I'm pretending that Bramblestar's Storm never happened.**

**Disclaimer: Warriors belongs to Erin Hunter. Rainkit, Dustkit and the mystery kitten is mine.**

Lionblaze tensed for the upcoming storm.

It wasn't really a storm, but it swooped down at him and left butterflies in Lionblaze's stomach. Of course, he could trust his brother. Jayfeather was an excellent medicine cat, and he would certainly see Cinderheart through the birth.

"When the kits come, I want you to bite on the stick."

Cinderheart nodded. Lionblaze had discussed with her about the kits she was going to have, and what they would name them. Cinderheart would raise the kits until they were apprentices, and care for them until they were warriors. After that... Her thoughts drifted off.

Jayfeather felt the queen's belly. Two kits were squealing inside. Then, he felt a ripple pass through her body.

"Push!"

Soon a fluffy ball of golden fur slithered out from under the queens's body. As he worked his way towards his mother's milk, Jayfeather yelled,

"Again!"

This time a pale grey kit rolled out. She whined with displeasure, and followed her brother to the source of the milk.

Cinderheart began licking the pale grey she-kit furiously, leaving her brother tilting his head curiously towards his mother. His eyes were already open, showing a bright shade of amber. He seriously looked a lot like his father, Lionblaze.

"Lionblaze, come and meet your daughter and son!"

Lionblaze rushed in the medicine den, his heart pounding. His gaze softened as it went over his mate and kits. Lionblaze walked over to touch noses with his mate.

"What are we going to name them?"

Cinderheart looked at him with bright eyes.

"How about we name the tom Dustkit?"

Lionblaze thought that was ridiculous - naming a golden tom Dustkit!  
>But, it made sense when he saw that the golden kit was covered in storms of grey flecks.<p>

"Yes." he replied.

Then his gazed focused on the pale grey kit. She opened her eyes and Lionblaze found himself looking at a bright shade of blue, his daughter looked a lot like her mother. He nodded.

"Let's name the she-kit..."

He paused.

"Rainkit."

Lionblaze's eyes locked with Cinderhearts and for a heartbeat he shared the same thought as her, we're going to be parents!. Their kits were so... so beautiful, so perfect! Then he smiled.

"I can imagine what great warriors we're going to raise."

**Yes, I know golden with grey flecks isn't realistic, deal with it. -Silver**


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Warriors belongs to Erin Hunter. I own the kits.**

Foxleap was on a border patrol.

He was scouting the WindClan border, when a limp silver furred body caught his attention. Was that a kit? Nodding to Ivypool, he treaded gingerly towards the body. The kit was about 3 moons old, by the looks of it. It was probably abandoned by a rogue or loner.

Then again, it didn't look like a barbarian.

The kit's silver pelt was sleek and glossy, like it was well fed. Plus, it had no scars or deformities, hinting that it hadn't been in a fight before.

Suddenly, the silver fur moved.

Was that possible? Foxleap tried to push the thought to the back of his head. If the kit was alive...  
>Then Foxleap nudged the kit with his muzzle, feeling the sudden warmth of the body. The kit winced, but didn't move. Thinking fast, Foxleap grabbed the scruff of the silver kit, retracing his steps towards Ivypool. She jumped.<p>

"Is that... A kit?!" she yelped in surprise.

Foxleap nodded.

"It's still alive. I'm gonna see if Cinderheart or Dovewing can manage it."

Still looking shocked, Ivypool bounded ahead. Her silver fur was blown by the fur, and Foxleap thought she looked seriously beautiful.

"It's hard to believe Dovewing is already preparing to kit." Ivypool began, "I hope they grow up to become fine warriors."

Foxleap couldn't help but agree. Plus, he felt some kind of... strong energy radiating from the kit's tiny body. Suddenly he stopped, eyes glazing over. He could only faintly sense Ivypool's worry, as his legs gave way and tumbled down. Images flickered in front of him. _Warm... Ginger... Fur... Father... _It took him a few seconds to realise he was looking in the kit's memory. Then, his vision went black, as if the kit's memory was being erased. He could only feel Ivypool's paw as it prodded him awake.


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Warriors belongs to the Erins, I own the kits.**

***eyes waffle evily* And this waffle! *eats waffle* **

_My kits are going to be great warriors._

The birth was successful, and, Cinderheart was instructed to go to the nursery after Jayfeather surveyed her strength. Dustkit wriggled in his father's grip, whilst Rainkit had given up in her mother's, hanging loosely in her jaws.

Lionblaze treaded behind her, puffing his chest out and eying the other warriors pridefully. Just as they passed Cherryfall, who had been given her warrior name a few moons ago, the shadow of a ginger she-cat loomed over them. She nodded proudly.

"I am glad to see that there are new kits in the clan."

Lionblaze winced and slowed in his pawsteps. Cinderheart knew it was hard to accept his foster mother, after all these moons. Still, Squirrelflight was a great deputy, and would stay loyal to her clan no matter what, like her father, Firestar.

Rainkit groaned in Cinderheart's grip and started to repeatedly yawn. Then, when she sighted the deputy, she swiftly positioned herself in a salute. After that thought, Cinderheart thought her brain wasn't functioning properly. Meanwhile, Dustkit was still batting with Lionblaze, his amber eyes focusing sharply onto his father.

Lionblaze took a step back.

"Er, Cinderheart, mind if you carry this one?" he asked, shooting an anxious glance at his mate.

"What sort of a father calls his kit, 'this one'?" Cinderheart added sharply, then softened her voice and purred. "Dustkit would much prefer you, see?"

Cinderheart directed her tail towards her mate's head, where Dustkit had somehow escaped from Lionblaze's grip and started pulling on his head fur.

"Hey- OWWWW!"

Cinderheart suppressed a purr, Dustkit was so lively, even after birth.

"I can't believe that furball is my father."

Surprised, Cinderheart lowered down to where the tiny voice had spoken. Rainkit? Surely no kit could speak such a complicated sentence right after birth... her daughter's aquamarine eyes were innocent and sarcastic, while her jaws parted to mew another word.

"I mean, seriously?"

Their eyes locked and for a second, Cinderheart thought she had traveled through eons of time, like the flashbacks she once got from Cinderpelt. As she snapped back to reality, she realised Rainkit had wriggled out from her grip and started testing her legs, limping towards the nursery. As she oversaw her daughter's first steps, she heard the sound of the two border patrols returning.

"Any trouble with RiverClan, Berrynose?"

"Not this time, how about WindClan, Birchfall?"

"No trouble, but Foxleap found a kit near the tunnels."

"Was it alive?"

"Yes. Foxleap suggested one of our queens take it-"

Cinderheart treaded out of the nursery. Eying each warrior, she stopped in her steps.

"A new kit?" she questioned.

Birchfall nodded, when suddenly Foxleap bounded out of the Clan Leader's hollow, with Bramblestar trailing behind him.

"What's this I hear, a kit found near the tunnels?" he asked.

"Yes, Bramblestar, we thought that-"

"Do you agree to any of this, Cinderheart?"

Cinderheart turned to see her mate still battling with her kit, matching blow by blow, claws sheathed.

"Well, I guess I can support one more."

"Then, I will announce the news of the kits to the clan."

As she nodded, she saw an annoyed Dustkit and a Lionblaze that looked like he hadn't gotten enough sleep bound over to her.

"Lionblaze, listen, we are supporting another kit."

After she lead Rainkit over to the clearing, she heard the powerful voice of Bramblestar ring around the clearing.

"Could all cats that are old enough to catch their own prey gather under the Highledge for a clan meeting!"

Cinderheart saw blurs of multicoloured pelts brush with hers.

"We will celebrate the successful birth of Cinderheart and Lionblaze's kits, Dustkit and Rainkit. They are strong and healthy, and I wish them well in the future."

Cinderheart thought she heard Rainkit mutter something like, 'We will serve the clan well'.

"As you may know, Foxleap has discovered a kit near the WindClan Tunnels. He is near 3 moons, and Cinderheart had agreed to raise him."

Suddenly Squirrelflight bounded up to him in a hurry and whispered something in his ear.

"Dovewing had had her litter of kits, Fernkit, Dawnkit and Snakekit.

With six new additions to the clan, I am sure it was stay strong for generation after generation!"

The roar of the crowd engulfed the screech of the silver kitten, as his eyes fluttered open.


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Warriors rightfully belongs to the Erins. I own only the kits.**

Dovewing opened her mouth in shock. The silver kitten's eyes were wide and blood-shot, expecting a fight. His silver and white tabby fur was fluffed up twice his size, so that he looked like he was 6 moons old. Then, he had positioned himself in a hunter's crouch, unsheathing his claws.

Dovewing wrapped her tail protectively around her three kits. Fernkit was uncontrollably shaking in fear, hiding behind her brother Snakekit, who unlike her pale grey fur, had dark grey tabby stripes. Fernkit's amber eyes betrayed her fear, whilst Dawnkit stood as if she wanted to protect her. Dovewing stuttered. Dawnkit's pelt was brown tabby, and even her eyes are amber. He looked so much like… _Tigerheart_. The memory of the handsome brown tabby was too sore. His amber eyes were always so warm… so…

_Stop thinking about him._ thought Dovewing. _I am mates with Bumblestripe now._

Her gaze travelled over to the far corner of the medicine den, where a shocked Bumblestripe and a surprised Jayfeather stood.

"What the-" Jayfeather leapt back as the kit attempted to rake his claws along his muzzle. Dovewing stepped forward.

"What's your name?" she questioned.

The silver kitten hesitated, then sheathed his claws, clearly unwilling to attack a queen.

"I am Silver Moon."

His deep blue gaze pierced the atmosphere. But still… Silver Moon… What sort of a name is that?

Just then, Cinderheart bounded forward into the den with her two kits, Dustkit and Rainkit trailing behind.

"What's this about?" she questioned.

Fernkit jumped forward to greet Rainkit, touching noses in the process. She was still quivering in fright.

"What in the name of StarClan has caused your fur to stand up?" asked Rainkit.

Fernkit cocked her head in surprise that her fellow clanmate could yet speak such complicated sentences.

"Scaaarede… Silvaa… Muo… oooi…" Fernkit struggled to pronounce the kits name.

"Silver Moo?" questioned a confused Rainkit.

"No. Sick...va… noo… oon"

"Err… you mean Silver Moon?"

Her clanmate nodded. Rainkit turned her head towards the silver tabby, Silver Moon? His name rang a bell...

Dovewing parted her jaws for another question.

"Do you remember-"

Suddenly Silver Moon turned his head towards the direction of Rainkit and Fernkit, and Fernkit hid her grey-furred head behind Rainkit. Silver Moon flinched, as if to remember a painful memory. He gingerly shuffled forward, his blue eyes fixed on Rainkit.

"Whispering... Rain..."

_What?_ Rainkit mused, _Rain can whisper?_

Even though she was confused, her mind still shook her, as if to remind her about...

_Do I know him?_

_That was impossible, _she thought, _I had only been born a few minutes ago._

"Why is that you call me Whispering Rain? Didn't mother order you to call me Raindrop?"

Rainkit giggled, much to her surprise, the words just came fluently out of her mouth.

Jayfeather stepped forward, finally realising how long he had been in a trance.

"We mean no harm, just want to know who are you and if we can help you."

Silver Moon suppressed a low growl, unimpressed with the medicine cat's attitude. He lowered his head.

"I carry no memories of my past-"

His talk was interrupted by a fit of headaches. The silver tabby crumpled to the floor, heaving greatly. Jayfeather approached him gingerly.

"Cinderheart, fetch some feverfew!"

The queen padded over to a flank of the store, picking up the herb. Jayfeather forced the herb down the silver tabby's throat and after awhile, he relaxed.

"Cinderheart, I want you to nurse him for awhile, tell me when he awakes."

As Cinderheart nodded, Silver Moon felt his eyes droop, and he blundered into a dream of darkness.


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Warriors is owned by Erin Hunter, I only own the kits.**

Silver Moon woke up from what had seemed to be forever.

At first he panicked, after all, he had woken up in strange land, unsure of when or where he was. Then the memories of before flooded back to him, and his fur around his spine settled.

He glanced around at his surroundings. The hollow that he was in was dim, with the only light filtering through the brambles and the entrance. Moss lined patches of the floor, and Silver Moon saw that two she-cats, one pale grey one grey tabby, were slumped on the floor. The grey tabby's tail was dragged protectively around him, he noticed. He cautiously licked his muzzle, tasting the warm taste of milk.

Then he peered out the entranced to the hollow. Sunlight blinded his vision, causing red dots to dance in his deep blue eyes. Carefully, he got to his paws, making sure he didn't disturb the sleeping queens. Then, he walked forward, finally reaching the entrance.

The sight was sore to his eyes.

A wall of brambles lined the clearing. Straight ahead stood a rock, tilting as if it was reaching towards the sun. Behind it hid a den, shaded by the shadows. Silver Moon peered to the right. This time there stood a den, leaving a scent that was sharp, but also sweet. He then tilted his head to the left, but before he could explore further, a grey tabby tail swept over his muzzle, silencing him.

"Look who I caught trying to sneak out of the nursery?"

Silver Moon turned, facing the queen with wide eyes. He felt like he should at least be embarrassed at the remark, but instead he just twitched his left ear in frustration.

"Do you want to join the other kits? Their over near the elder's dens listening to stories." she continued.

Silver Moon opened his mouth to protest, but he thought better of it when the queen grabbed him by the scruff and hauled him towards the elder's den. At the entrance, she put him down, and ran a paw through her fur.

"Cinderheart!"

The queen turned, frustrated, and twitched her ears.

"Cinderheart! Shouldn't you be in the nursery, resting?" the voice came again.

This time a golden tabby ran towards the queen, Cinderheart, stopping to nudge her back towards the nursery.

"I can walk, thanks, Lionblaze!" came the sharp reply. Cinderheart flicked her tail towards her mate.

"No you can't!" he retorted, then Cinderheart seemed to accept defeat and she started to retrace her steps towards the nursery.

Silver Moon turned back towards the elder's den. A crowd of 8 cats huddled together, appearing to be sharing stories. Silver Moon could just make out the five blended pelts of the kits he'd seen before. There were three new faces; one a pale ginger tabby, one a grey tabby, and another a molted dark brown tabby. The pale ginger tabby appeared to be reciting a story, with the grey tabby joining in from time to time. Silver Moon attempted to sneak towards the elders, but faulted at the crisp snap of a twig. The dark brown tabby turned, his amber eyes shining brightly.

"Come to hear a story, young un'?"

The pale ginger tabby paused, and shot a glance towards Silver Moon. Then the tabby walked towards him, gesturing with her tail for the kits to follow. The 5 kits ran over the grey tabby like he was just another tree.

"Hello, I take it that you're the kit Foxleap found in the woods?" when Silver Moon hesitated, she continued, "My name is Sandstorm, and this-" the grey tabby got to his feet and purred, "-is Greystripe. The dark brown tabby is Purdy"

Greystripe started to move towards Sandstorm.

"Wanna hear a story?" he asked. Almost immediately the 5 kits replied in unison, 'Yes!' It came out more as a squeak.

"So there was this time when Firestar... Firepaw at that time, went and-" Sandstorm's story was interrupted by a loud noise from outside. Silver Moon strained his ear to make out the words.

"May all cats old enough to catch their own prey come and and gather beneath the Highledge!"

Sandstorm's ears perked up. She walked out the entrance, and stood wide-eyed, marveling the scene before her. Silver Moon followed closely behind her, and paused at the sight of a dark-brown tabby tom standing on top of the ledge. The sunlight shone onto his fur, marking it gold. Silver Moon knew by instinct this cat was the leader, and everyone else respected him.

"Cats of ThunderClan, you may, or may not have heard of the kit found on the WindClan border, the kit we agreed to raise. Today I give him his name."

He raised his tail to stop the gasping coming from the gathering crowd.

"Spirits of StarClan, by my authority as a clan leader, and the approval of my warrior ancestors, I give this cat a new name. From this moment on, you will be known as Silverkit."

The leader gestured for Silver Moon, now Silverkit, to climb up. It seemed easy, Silverkit knew what to do, but his small size made it hard. At last when he got to the top, the leader bent low and rested his muzzle on Silverkit's head. Silverkit shifted uneasily, unsure of what to do, until the leader whispered in his ear.

"Lick my shoulder."

Silverkit did as he was told. There was a pause, then the clan began cheering his new name, following Cinderheart's lead. The leader bent low, his amber eyes gazing thoughtfully at Silverkit.

"Welcome to ThunderClan."

**Review: Dusty died... (MUAHAHAHAHA), Sandy and Grey moved to the elders den. -Silver**


	7. Chapter 6

**Hello Silver here! I'd like to mention SavvyCat, who was the first reviewer! A round of applause for SavvyCat! No? Oh well!  
>SavvyCat - <strong>_Silverkit is amazing! Reminds me of Jayfeather in a way!:) Good job on it, one queiston:  
><em>_Is there a second part that your typing? If so, please tell me! I can't wait to read more!  
><em>**Well, I just publish and write when I can, Savvy.  
>Also, this is a filler.<strong>

Dustkit sighed at the sight of Silverkit's ruffled silver tabby pelt.

Silverkit had been named three days ago. But although fussed over by the queens, the other kits tend to stray away from him, each unwilling to stay in his range.

Rainkit and Dustkit were the only two who actually didn't mind his company for a few minutes, which was fine, considering their mother was considered his mother too. Despite having an age difference of three moons, they were the closest anyone else had gotten to a friend. Well, maybe excluding Cinderheart - Silverkit's foster mother. The two had quickly formed a strong bond, and Silverkit trusted her with his life.

Jayfeather was another story. First he had tried to play nice while visiting, but soon gave up and resumed his grumpy personality. Each time Lionblaze shrugged him off, saying something about how he was always like that.

Dustkit prodded the silver tabby with his right paw, swiftly bouncing backwards when Silverkit, startled, yelped in surprise. Dustkit flattened his ears in apology.

"Sorry, Silverkit."

Silverkit's gaze softened.

"It's alright." he reassured. "Do you want to ask me something?"

"Actually, Rainkit wants to play. Lionblaze too."

Dustkit watched expectantly as Silverkit mused for a moment, then decided to go. They strolled around the front of the nursery, and finally stopped around the back. Lionblaze was about to demonstrate how to growl like a badger when he sighted Dustkit and Silverkit.

Rainkit's eyes instantly flicked up, and she dashed towards Dustkit, nuzzling him. Snakekit excused himself from the group and ran after Fernkit, who was already half way towards the nursery entrance. Lionblaze turned towards Dustkit, purring.

"Do you want me to show you a move?"

It was Dawnkit who answered first, and she anxiously approached Silverkit.

"Erm... Okay."

Lionblaze started to demonstrate what he called a 'leap and twist', springing high up into the air, then twisting his body and finishing the move with a vicious rake of his claws.

"Who taught you that?" questioned Rainkit, who was starting to separate from her brother, and was already walking towards Lionblaze.

Lionblaze hesitated for a heartbeat.

"My mentor." His tail gestured that the topic was over. Still, the curious kits kept pestering him with questions.

"What happened in the second great battle?"

"Is it true that Hollyleaf died to save Ivypool?"

"Did your mentor really die?"

The five spent some time behind the nursery, discussing Lionblaze's experiences, until Cinderheart's worried voice sounded from inside. They reluctantly retraced their steps back into the den.

By this time night had fallen, and the red wisps of sunset were soon long gone. Dustkit was aware of his mother urging them to sleep and soon the wave of tiredness caught up to him.

How he wished the time when Silverkit would become a 'paw would never come, and they would be able to play, forever.

**~Silver**


	8. Chapter 7

**This chapter will be boring, as not much action happens.**

**Chapter 7**

Dustkit watched Cinderheart groom Silverkit with dread. This was the day Silverkit became an apprentice! Not that Dustkit was excited, of course. Wouldn't Silverkit be lonely, with no other apprentice in the den? Amberpaw, Dewpaw and Snowpaw had reached their sixth moon of training. Sooner or later they would be moving into the warrior's den, and there would be no apprentices.

Just as Dustkit was reviewing the possibilities, Bramblestar's dark brown tabby pelt slid into the nursery. Cinderheart paused when Bramblestar walked towards her. They started talking for awhile, then parted. Cinderheart resumed grooming Silverkit, but then stopped and walked towards the clearing. Dustkit was puzzled for a heartbeat, then heard the loud voice of his leader boom throughout the clearing.

"May all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather below the Highledge for a clan meeting!"

Already the cats of ThunderClan began to gather in the clearing. Rainkit prodded Dustkit.

"Hey, let's sneak in."

Dustkit agreed with a quick nod. Hiding behind a daydreaming Greystripe, they began to approach the clearing.

"Cats of ThunderClan, it is time for one of the most important ceremonies, the naming of an apprentice, or so it was. Through discussing with Silverkit's mother, we have decided to delay Silverkit's apprenticeship until the other kits are of age."

Dustkit, although surprised by the news, bounded towards Silverkit, and tackled the silver tabby with joy.

"But, there is more news. Whitewing?"

Bramblestar turned towards the white she-cat.

"Has Dewpaw learned what it means to be a warrior, and passed his final assessment?"

Whitewing nodded.

"How about Amberpaw, Spiderleg? Or Snowpaw, Ivypool?"

Ivypool eagerly nodded, pride showing in her expression, while Spiderleg just plainly nodded.

"Then they are ready to become warriors. Amberpaw, Snowpaw and Dewpaw, do you wish to uphold the warrior code and defend the clan at all costs?"

The three apprentices nodded and said "I do" in quick harmony.

"Very well. Amberpaw, from this moment on you will be known as Amberfoot. StarClan honours your eagerness and dedication, and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan."

Bramblestar continued, naming Snowpaw Snowfeather, and Dewpaw Dewwhisker.

Dustkit didn't care what the other cat's new name was. What mattered was that all the kits would be able to pass their apprenticeship together.

**Yep, boring. Next chapter should be better.**


	9. Chapter 8

***facepaw* I can't believe I forgot about Daisy, who is supposed to be in the nursery and *double facepaw* Lilykit and Seedkit! Well, too late to forget about them now... Let's just pretend Lilykit and Seedkit are apprentices now, and I'll add their warrior ceremony in this chapter. I _really _need to proof-read the logic in my stories better... Oh well, here's this chapter. It's long.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8<strong>

The group of six kits have matured over the course of 3 moons. Dustkit, Rainkit and Dawnkit seemed to have bonded with Silverkit - looking out for him and sharing tales from the elders. Silverkit often questioned the warrior code, annoying the senior warriors as hedid so. Berrynose even got as far as to exclaim he would be exiled from the clan as soon as he became a warrior.

The kits didn't stay out of mischief. On one scorching green-leaf, Fernkit lead a party consisting of Silverkit and Dawnkit, out into the woods. After being lightly teased by Purdy that she would be a 'hard to handle' warrior, she decided to catch some prey and prove Purdy wrong.

The hunting trip had gone wrong at the start. Dawnkit kept tripping over multiple twigs in the way, and Silverkit, though easily weaved through the undergrowth, found himself quickly either tangled in some brambles, stuck in thorns, or colliding with some tree. Likely all three at a time. Fernkit herself scowled at her companions whenever they made a noise, or slowed them down. What she didn't know was that her own paws were the ones snapping the twigs.

In the midst of concentration, they wandered blindly into what Fernkit insisted was a 'rabbit hole'. Dawnkit couldn't keep her excitement in, as they blundered into the steep dark hole.

Ginger fur brushed past their pelts. Silverkit turned back into the furry objects, alarming Fernkit, who was furiously sniffing the area.

One word was enough, 'fox'.

The almighty creatures from the elder's tales were sleeping soundly in their dens, their edged snouts and sleek pelts filling the narrow area. The foxes looked huge, even as big as Greystripe!

Fernkit mumbled to herself about how she would kill the foxes, and the clan would be safe. Silverkit, on the other paw, stood as still as a stone, shocked. Dawnkit was wiser than the two, and shoved her companions out. Silverkit unfroze, but Fernkit yelped before Dawnkit could warn her.

Almost immediately, the party of cats who had been patrolling came to investigate the source of the noise, and were quite surprised at the sight of three ThunderClan kits, huddled together in front of a foxhole.

After that experience, the three were strictly confined to the nursey for half a moon. Rainkit kept on reminding them how stupid they were, Dustkit shuddered at the mention of their encounter, and Snakekit never forgave himself on not going on the trip.

* * *

><p>Sunlight filtered through the safe walls of the nursery. Several cats lay around two moss beds, curling around each other. The larger two stirred in their sleep, rising up and sheepishly observing the room. Finally, they nudged the smaller ones and whispered to them.<p>

"Rise and shine, kits, you know what day it is."

Golden ears perked out from the bundled of fur. He coughed out some fur, and wiped his muzzle. Following him moved a grey tabby and pale grey she-cat. Eventually the other three awoke.

"What day...? Give out free fresh-kill day?"

The others laughed out as soon as the golden tom finished speaking.

"No, mouse-brain. It's our apprentice ceremony!" corrected Rainkit. An encouraging nod from her mother, Cinderheart, told her she was correct. There was a moment of silence in the nursery, each cat waiting for the fateful call to be made.

"May all cats gather around the high ledge for a clan meeting!"

Soon the smudged pelts of the different cats of ThunderClan started flowing in the space below the high ledge. The life of ThunderClan; kits, 'paws, warriors, queens, elders. They all complete the cycle in which allows our clan to grow, to thrive. They would all be witnessing this day.

Cinderheart and Dovewing nudged their kits out, which wasn't a hard job, considering the fact that they just bounded out in delight. After a heartbeat of time, Bramblestar's broad-shouldered dark brown tabby pelt slid out of the den behind, and out onto the high ledge. The murmurings among the clan faded into silence, when Bramblestar lifted his head up and addressed the clan.

"Most of you would have already guessed what this day is about."

Lionblaze proudly lifted his head up in the audience, so did Bumblestripe.

"Our kits have reached the age of six moons, and it is the time to make them apprentices. We have delayed Silverkit's ceremony. It is his privilege to go first."

Bramblestar lowered his head and eyed Silverkit proudly.

"Silverkit, you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Silverpaw. I have thought long and hard to reach this decision, and your mentor will be Foxleap. I do hope Foxleap would pass down all of which he has learnt down to you."

Foxleap looked as if Bramblestar would transform into a morphing blue and red polka-dotted frog at any moment, but he respected his leader's decision, and leapt up onto the highledge. Bramblestar locked his gaze onto him.

"Foxleap, you are ready to take on an apprentice. You had received excellent training from Squirrelflight, and you have shown yourself to be enthusiastic and full of energy. You have helped the clan survive through many hardships, and will be the mentor of Silverpaw. I expect you to pass on all you know to him."

Bramblestar gestured for the mentor and apprentice to greet each other. Silverpaw took a glance at the clan, then touched noses with Foxleap, who looked even more excited than his apprentice.

The meeting went like this for a while, with 6 cats to go through. Rainpaw was assigned to Berrynose, Dustpaw to Cherryfall, Dawnpaw to Blossomfall, Fernpaw to Rosepetal, and Snakepaw to Toadstep.

Then Bramblestar conducted Lilypaw and Seedpaw's warrior ceremony, naming them Lilystem and Seedheart. The names seemed to fit their personalities perfectly.

After he dismissed the clan, Rainpaw ran up to her brothers, Silverpaw and Dustpaw, informing them about how excited the day was. Her mother walked up to them, congratulating them.

"Foxleap would be a good mentor - Berrynose too. And Cherryfall was a good choice." she had told them.

The clan was already opening up to them. Rainkit watched expectantly as Berrynose pushed through the crowd, approaching her. She wondered what her first session would be - fighting? Hunting? Exploring? Any path she took would be equally exciting as the others. Day after day she would learn about the clan she lived in. How many moons till a warrior?

6 moons till she would become a warrior.

Just 6 moons.


End file.
